furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Brassyy/Furcadia Wikia Rework
I'm in the process of overhauling the entire Furcadia Wikia! I'm creating this blog post as an overview of everything that needs to be done. If you feel inclined to take on a project, please comment! 'Digos' *'Phase One: Creation - IN PROGRESS' **The main priority is to create pages for every digo. **Pages should contain an avatar infobox 'and butler artwork. **Older pages should be cleared and updated to this format as well. *'Phase Two: Information **General information, such as what the avatar represents, related avatars, etc. should be added under the butler. **A section for Digo Market information should be included for all digos. Building a template may be helpful. **If lore is associated with an avatar, it shoud be briefly mentoned an linked to a specialized lore page. *'Phase Three: Current Artwork' **'All pages should have a section for the avatar, portrait, specitag, and icon. **We might hold off on this until FOX editor has better export options - some digos (such as those with attachments) are a complete mess. *'Phase Four: 8-bit graphics' **'I'm not sure what the best way will be to archive information, but we might add subpages to each digo for 8-bit graphics. We might also just include all artwork (current and 8-bit) on a subpage to keep the main pages fairly clean. 'Dreams' Most dreams should be encouraged to create and maintain a Wikia - particularly dreams with a history. We'll probably want to decide what qualifies a dream, because I don't necessarily want to flood the Wikia with every single dream someone creates. Our focus will be on main maps, then festival dreams, then secondary dreams. Dreams will first need a new infobox similar to the digos one! It should have the following information. *Furc URL *Command (ex. `goto) *Rating *Dream Type *Dream Category *Website *Dream Owner *Dreamweavers *Patch Artists Ideally, each dream page will have the following information: *General map information - what it's used for, dreams that upload there, etc. *Locations (mostly F3, unless there are other important landmarks in the dream) *An image of the entire map Items I'm not sure if we'll create Wikia pages for each item, but it would be worthwhile to have pages for common ones such as pillows, portals, etc. Editors All editor pages need to be updated to reflect the new editors. Historical subpages should also be added, since the programs are different Updates and News This one will be fun, because there's not amazing doccumentation of updates. Each major update should have a page with all of the features that came with the update. As for news, we'll focus on stuff that's posted in the official announcements forum and the news thing in the dialog. We'll also include news from The Second Dreaming blog and the other news blog, if it's visible to users not logged in. Furcadia terms Common Furcadia terms, such as "rah", "ferian", "noble", etc. should usually be redirected to larger pages. Smaller pages that don't have a lot of content (and don't need a lot of content) should be avoided. If a term has enough information - such as roleplay context - a page should be created. Category:Blog posts